


Monkeying Around

by imifumei



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei





	Monkeying Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beltenebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/gifts).



Originally posted to LiveJournal, 25 September 2009

 **Title:** Monkeying Around  
**Pairing:** Sato Tomohito & Yamamoto Yuusuke (Friendship)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 276  
**Warnings:** This is utter crack which would never happen for many reasons, not the least of which is the fact that the pun doesn't work in Japanese. I am posting this for beltenebra who is currently at the third store of the day, ~~I hope finding canned solid pack pumpkin.~~ Not in fact, finding any god forsaken pumpkin. ::sadface::

Inspired by:  
[YamaYuu makes crazy gorilla faces](http://i719.photobucket.com/albums/ww197/imifumeiLJ/001e471q.png)  
[YamaYuu has a tankful of Pooh](http://i719.photobucket.com/albums/ww197/imifumeiLJ/002q2r9e.jpg)  
I think I got this pictures from Dacchan? Forgetful friend is forgetful. 

Three hours into their Donkey Kong tournament, Sato was down by eleven games. He assured Yuusuke that being good at Donkey Kong meant nothing because honestly, a monkey could play it.

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Sato replied.

"Then how come you suck so bad?" Yuusuke challenged.

Sato sneered, albeit rather affectionately, and informed Yuusuke, "You're only so good because it's in your blood. Shut your stupid monkey face and prepare to get your ass whooped by a more advanced primate." He punctuated this with a very evolved sticking out of the tongue.

Yuusuke said nothing, just leaned back into his bean bag chair and silently plucked a stuffed bear from the tank on the dresser behind him.

Seconds later something hit Sato in the side of the head with a sound * _plonk_ *. 

"Hey!" Sato glared.

Yuusuke stifled a snicker and looked vaguely apologetic but surreptitiously grabbed another bear and tossed. This one hit Sato square in the middle of the forehead causing a surprised Yuusuke (who knew his aim was so good?) to bite his lips to keep from giggling.

Sato laughed. "Knock it off, idiot." Then looked back at the screen.

When the third bear hit him in the head he finally paused the game and turned to stare exasperatedly at Yuusuke. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yuusuke collapsed into a fit of giggles through which he barely managed to explain. "I'm a monkey. I'm flinging Pooh at you!"

Sato groaned and started chucking the bears back at him. He lost the Donkey Kong tournament by eleven games but won the Pooh fight by at least three well aimed hits to the face.


End file.
